Harry Potter and the rising darkness
by JussiVuori
Summary: Harry dicovers a few new things about his Aunt Petunia,for one,she's a wizard,and second,she leaves Vernon.(6th year fic)


Harry Potter and the rising darkness Summary:It's Harry's sixth year and things are about change drastically,but for good,or bad? (NO SLASH) may eventually be a Harry/Tonks story though.  
  
As Mrs Petunia Dursley got ready for bed,she heard a knock at the door.She put her pyjamas on her dresser and hurried to open the door."May I help you officers?" Petunia asked as she opened the door and saw them accomanying Dudley through the door."Sorry to call in so late ma'am,but your son has been caught smoking,vandilising thing and physically assulting people in this neighborhood, he got let of on a warning the first time,but this has gone too far,your son has recieved a $1000.00 fine and has a criminal record of the offences made.I'm so sorry once again ma'am,please try to talk some sense into your son.Goodnight maa'm." "Thankyou sir,I'll see to it that he will be punished effectively.I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused." Petunia said.Once the officers had left,she heard Dudley start to whine and say 'it wasn't me,they got the wrong guy,mummy!' Dudley carried on,trying to convince his mother to believe him. "Dudley,go to bed!" Petunia yelled.Dudley started whining again and she lost it."DUDLEY! BED! NOW! OR YOU WILL HAVE TWICE AS MUCH FOR PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" Dudley,even though he was the boxing champ,cowered at the site of his mum so angry,she was always really patient.He wade his way to bed sulkily and Petunia followed,walking past Harry's room and to hers.Vernon was away on a trip in New York city,for a conference with other 'Grunnings' workers ,so therefore,Petunia was in charge.  
  
As Petunia started to get ready for bed again,an owl flew through the open window,and towards her with a letter in it's beak..It was a letter explaining everything that had happened to Harry from the start of his first year,'till the end of his fifth year.When Petunia had finished reading,she finally realised that Harry's life had been terrible,and she made it worse by treating him horribly.She decided,that Dudley was,and always had been.the 'rotten child' so to speak.She decided that she would change her ways,and be nicer to Harry,after all,he was her sister's son.She decided,that things were going to be different from now on.  
  
Petunia woke up in the middle of the night and heard a loud noise coming from Harry's bedroom,it sounded like he was having a nightmare.She walked in his room,and saw him,thrashing about on his bed and it pained her heart.She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.He woke up,and started to freak out,but she just pulled him into a motherly embrace and whispered "it's okay,I'm here." To her nephew as she rocked him back to sleep.  
  
The next morning,Harry apologised to Aunt Petunia and was forgiven.Harry had noticed a bruise on his aunt's cheek and had asked her about it,to which she reponded with "it was Vernon."Aunt Petunia's eyes widened as she saw Vernon step into the kitchen,his trunk beside the door."Petunia,how many times do I have to say DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!" Harry figured this must've been going on for a while,and as his uncle raised his hand to hit his aunt,whipped his wand out and chorused "Percificus Totalis!" His uncle,stiff as a board,fell face first onto the floor."Harry,you're not supposed to use magic." Aunt Petunia said."The ministry has lowered the age limit." Harry said."I'm getting you out of here,Aunt Petunia." Harry said,anger evident in his voice."Pack about a week's worth of clothes,and I'll come back for the rest later." Harry said calmly.He followed Aunt Petunia upstairs,and walked past her room,to his room.He waved his wand,whilst crying "pack!"He walked past Aunt Petunia's door once again,just in time to see her do exactly the same thing he just did to pack his trunk."Aunt Petunia! You're a witch!?!?" Harry exclaimed."Yes Harry,I didn't tell you before because Vernon is the one who despises magic,and he hid my wand.I just found it yesterday."  
  
"We should go to Hogwarts."Harry said."How?" Aunt Petunia asked him,as it had been a while since she had travelled magically. "Portkey should be the best option right now,the floo network is being watched." Harry said. "How will we get a portkey?'' Aunt Petunia asked. "I'll try to make one." Harry said,picking up a pen from his aunt's bedside table,and concentrating very hard on Hogwarts and it's surroundings while waving his wand and saying "portus." He and his Aunt grabbed their bags,but before they could both tough the portkey,Harry remembered something,and ran downstairs and said the counter-curse to the full body bind.When they could finally touch the portkey,nothing happened after a few seconds,Harry thought to himself 'well,this is just great,it didn't work and I've made a complete fool of myself,before he felt the familiar tug pull at his navel and he suddenly appeared in Albus dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello Harry,am I right in saying you made this portkey?" Albus asked."Yes Professor." Harry said. "More importantly,why are you here?" Albus asked."Well,I got a bit worked up when I found out that Vernon was hitting Aunt Petunia.He even had the guts to try to in front of me."Harry said,his voice filled with venom. 


End file.
